Quests: Tristan
Map 1 '''Frozen Forest''' Clearing opens [[#Western_Desert|Western Desert]] ([[#Map_1|Tristan 1]]). '''''Find the way to the Golden Sands with Leyna's Socery.''''' '''''Defeat Lamia who is stealing the farmer's potion.''''' '''''Defeat the Gremlins atop the ice bridge.''''' '''''Protect the farmers and obtain the platinum ore.''''' '''Western Desert''' Clearing opens [[#Golden_Sands|Golden Sands]] ([[#Map_1|Tristan 1]]). '''''Learn the ancient technology from the desert dweller.''''' '''''Deliver the excavator to the the platinum mine!''''' '''''Recover the goddess stolen from the chief.''''' '''''Find sorcery stones and sell as many as you can. [Help Request]''''' '''Golden Sands''' Clearing opens [[#Great_Moyan_Tunnel|Great Moyan Tunnel]] ([[#Map_1|Tristan 1]]) and [[#Map_1_-_Demon_Waters|Demon Waters]] ([[#Premium|Tristan 1 Premium]]). '''''Defeat Cardinal Dylan, top official of Arcana and Company. [Boss]''''' '''Great Moyan Tunnel''' Clearing opens [[#Excavated_City_of_Oldmain|Excavated City of Oldmain]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]), [[#Map_1_-_Moyan_Homeland|Moyan Homeland]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 1 Optional]]), [[#Map_2_-_Hall_of_the_Demoness|Hall of the Demoness]] ([[#Premium|Tristan 2 Premium]]), [[Quests:_Moon_World#Frontier_Town|Frontier Town]] ([[Quests:_Moon_World#Map_1|Moon World 1]]), [[Quests:_Never-never_Land#Forsaken_Hunter.27s_Hut|Forsaken Hunter's Hut]] ([[Quests:_Never-never_Land#Map_1|Never-never Land 1]]), and [[Quests:_Titan_World#Underfoot_Slum|Underfoot Slum]] ([[Quests:_Titan_World#Map_1|Titan World 1]]). '''''With Leyna, learn the astronomy magic of the Moyans.''''' '''''Receive the special luminosity fortune of the Moyans.''''' '''''Obtain a ticket to pass through the Great Tunnel.''''' '''''Defeat the antlion that infests the Tunnel. [Help Request]''''' Map 2 '''Excavated City of Oldmain''' Clearing opens [[#Path_to_the_Valley|Path to the Valley]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]). '''''Follow the suspicious summoner you spotted at the inn.''''' '''''Recover the new airship that was stolen.''''' '''''Learn the ancient legend of the summoner.''''' '''''Use gravity magic to form a barrier against monsters.''''' '''Path to the Valley''' Clearing opens [[#Estchanion|Estchanion]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]). '''''Investigate the explosion with Leyna.''''' '''''Defeat the gremlins interfering with experiments.''''' '''''Decipher the ancient documents with Cruz.''''' '''''Assist in the floating city experiement chamber. [Help Request]''''' '''Estchanion''' Clearing opens [[#The_Society.27s_Secret_Lab|The Society's Secret Lab]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]). '''''Defeat the scientist Mortius and put an end to the series of explosions. [Boss]''''' '''The Society's Secret Lab''' Clearing opens [[#Zurst.2C_City_of_Pleasure|Zurst, City of Pleasure]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]). '''''Lead the warrior monks and find the secret laboratory.''''' '''''Gather information in the secret laboratory.''''' '''''Erect a barrier around the secret laboratory.''''' '''''Recover the ancient weapon from the lab! [Help Request]''''' '''Zurst, City of Pleasure''' Clearing opens [[#Opera_House|Opera House]] ([[#Map_2|Tristan 2]]). '''''Investigate the case of the missing opera diva.''''' '''''Catch the wizard fraud from the casino.''''' '''''Investigate Requiria and her aura of flame.''''' '''''Sell tickets to the opera 'Ifreet'. [Help Request]''''' '''Opera House''' Clearing opens [[#Seaval_Ice_Ocean|Seaval Ice Ocean]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Defeat the actress Requiria and her flame Demon, Ifreet! [Boss]''''' Map 3 '''Seaval Ice Ocean''' Clearing opens [[#Frozen_Sea|Frozen Sea]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Salvage the ancient submersible.''''' '''''Master the mystery of the sleeping ice.''''' '''''Protect the ship from the pirate attack.''''' '''''Master the fencing arts taught by the ice tribe.''''' '''Frozen Sea''' Clearing opens [[#Ice_Fortress|Ice Fortress]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Protect the ship from the ice monsters.''''' '''''Locate the energy of the Holy Crystal.''''' '''''Save the Merpeople from the ice monster.''''' '''''Investigate the tombs of the Knights of the Crystals. [Help Request]''''' '''Ice Fortress''' Clearing opens [[#The_Holy_City_of_North_Bard|The Holy City of North Bard]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Destroy the monster summoned by Stein! [Boss]''''' '''The Holy City of North Bard''' Clearing opens [[#Holy_City.2C_Northern_District|Holy City, Northern District]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Obtain the ancient holy water.''''' '''''Collect the silver dust from around the church.''''' '''''Save the people from the tax collector's tyranny.''''' '''''Fight off the soldiers attacking the church.''''' '''Holy City, Northern District''' Clearing opens [[#Laurents.27_Mansion|Laurents' Mansion]] ([[#Map_3|Tristan 3]]). '''''Listen to the rumours about the spacetime portal.''''' '''''Find the ring lost by the disguised princess.''''' '''''Brave the chapel enveloped in black fog.''''' '''''Protect the disguised princess. [Help Request]''''' '''Laurents' Mansion''' Clearing opens [[#Dragon_Lair_Mountains|Dragon Lair Mountains]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Destroy the wicked Duke Laurents! [Boss]''''' Map 4 '''Dragon Lair Mountains''' Clearing opens [[#Vader.2C_Prison_City|Vader, Prison City]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Chase the airship that flew from the lair.''''' '''''Find the person who knows the way to the dragon's lair.''''' '''''Protect the Wyrmen eggs from the Society.''''' '''''Enlist the aid of the Wyrmen to cross the mountains.''''' '''Vader, Prison City''' Clearing opens [[#Execution_Ground|Execution Ground]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Find the flying machine inside the prison.''''' '''''Stop the Society combateers from killing prisoners.''''' '''''Buy information about the crystals from the informant.''''' '''''Find the arch mages among the prisoners. [Help Request]''''' '''Execution Ground''' Clearing opens [[#Enchanted_Forest|Enchanted Forest]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Defeat the Society executioner Keyes! [Boss]''''' '''Enchanted Forest''' Clearing opens [[#Ruins_of_Garvain|Ruins_of_Garvain]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Dispel the darkness that seals the enchanted forest.''''' '''''Enlist the farmers' help to navigate the forest.''''' '''''Slay the Hydra that dwells in the heart of the forest.''''' '''''Break the seal around the gate to the sacred land.''''' '''Ruins of Garvain''' Clearing opens [[#Garvain.2C_Floating_City|Garvain, Floating City]] ([[#Map_4|Tristan 4]]). '''''Investigate the floating city's technology.''''' '''''With the Wyrmen, decipher the ancient Arcani text.''''' '''''Attack the combateers in the floating city.''''' '''''Revive the power of the Knight of the Crystals. [Help Request]''''' '''Garvain, Floating City''' Clearing opens [[Quests:_Sky_Tower#1st_Floor:_Great_Hall|1st Floor: Great Hall]] ([[Quests:_Sky_Tower#Map_1|Sky Tower 1]]). '''''Defeat Stein, supreme leader of Arcana and Company. [Boss]''''' Optional '''Map 1 - Moyan Homeland''' Clearing opens [http://knightsofthecrystals.wikia.com/wiki/Quests:_Tristan#Map_1_-_Underground_Volcano Underground Volcano] ([http://knightsofthecrystals.wikia.com/wiki/Quests:_Tristan#Premium Tristan Premium]) and [[#Map_2_-_Underworld_City_Ywain|Underworld City Ywain]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 2 Optional]]). '''''Save the Divans from the pursuing bandits.''''' '''''Head to the Divan's underworld city.''''' '''''Learn earth magic to explore the underworld.''''' '''''Complete the Moyan subterranean explorer.''''' '''Map 2 - Underworld City Ywain''' Clearing opens [[#Map_4_-_Gold_Sea|Gold Sea]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 4 Optional]]). '''''Decode the passcode that seals Ywain.''''' '''''Block the magma threatening the city.''''' '''''Defeat the Flame Hydra released into the city.''''' '''''Save the Divans from the Society survivors.''''' '''Map 2 - Final Battleground''' Clearing opens [[#Map_2_-_Underworld_City_Ywain|Underworld City Ywain]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 2 Optional]]). '''''Defeat the ancient beast, the King Behemoth! [Boss]''''' '''Map 4 - Gold Sea''' Clearing opens [[#Map_3_-_Submarine_City_Bedivere|Submarine City Bedivere]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 3 Optional]]). '''''Help the mysterious people adrift in the ship.''''' '''''Find the legendary submarine city.''''' '''''Protect the ship from the pirate attack.''''' '''''Recover the crystals from the derelict ships. [Help Request]''''' '''Map 3 - Submarine City Bedivere''' Clearing opens [[#Map_3_-_.3F.3F.3F|Map 3 - ???]] ([[#Optional|Tristan 3 Optional]]). '''''Break through the jet-stream current.''''' '''''Protect the city from the sea demon attack. [Help Request]''''' '''''Defeat Kraken, Lord of the Ocean.''''' '''''Create a magic barrier and protect the city. [Help Request]''''' '''Map 3 - ???''' '''''Defeat Lorelei, Demoness of the Deep! [Boss]''''' Premium '''Map 1 - Demon Waters''' '''''Break the ocean curse.''''' '''''Recover the wrecked ship.''''' '''''Avoid the pirate attack.''''' '''''Purify the pirates' wandering ghost ship.''''' '''Map 1 - Underground Volcano''' '''''Cross the magma ocean.''''' '''''Defeat the Arcani troops attacking the city.''''' '''''Evade the Lava Devil attack.''''' '''''Use magic to find the underground city.''''' '''Map 2 - Hall of the Demoness''' '''''Break the magic seal around the hall.''''' '''''Recover the Dark Scroll from the library.''''' '''''Release the vilagers from the hall.''''' '''''Defeat the demoness of the hall.''''' '''Map 3 - Magic Beast Mountain''' '''''Defend yourself from the bandit attack.''''' '''''Fight through the Goblin village.''''' '''''Battle through the Troll caves.''''' '''''Defeat the lord of the mountain pass.''''' '''Map 4 - The Wandering Tower''' '''''Find the mythical wandering tower.''''' '''''Drive off the Gremlins that infest the tower.''''' '''''Defeat the Society remnants in the tower.''''' '''''Use a magic barrier to seal the tower.''''' '''Map 4 - Trieste Coast''' '''''Learn Aquan water magic.''''' '''''Use water magic to travel underwater.''''' '''''Shake off the pursuing ghost ship.''''' '''''Investigate the sunken magic ship.'''''